24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roulla Saney
"Your behavior is quite inappropriate." -Roulla Saney 'Roulla Saney '''is District Four's best shot at a female Victor this year. She is "cute" at best and is no doubt the chilliest girl to ever grace the reaping stage. Due to her frosty nature, she has only one close friend, Mathem Tera. Biography Early Life Roulla grew up as an only child in a nice home in District Four. Her family was fairly rich, as her mother's father discovered a wealth of pearls off the coast of District Four and sold them, earning the family a ton of money. At the tender age of five, Roulla's mother, Aya Saney, began training Roulla for the Hunger Games. Due to her early start, Roulla was ahead of the other District Four girls by leaps and bounds in regards to preparedness for the Games. Her birthday is on August 1st. Roulla's frosty nature came into effect when she was around six years old. Presumably, it was a result of the constant training that she endured. Aya trained Roulla both physically and emotionally, molding her daughter into a winner. As a result, it is impossible to tell what Roulla would have been like without her mother's influence. When Roulla was 12, she met and befriended Yiri Rawkes at school. The two became close very quickly, and when Roulla was 14 she finally recognized that the feelings she had for Yiri were romantic. At the age of 15, Roulla could no longer contain her impulses and kissed Yiri full on the mouth. Yiri was disgusted and broke off their friendship, leaving Roulla heartbroken. Roulla ended up turning to her next-door neighbor Mathem Tera for solace. ''Bring Them to Their Knees Roulla first appears in chapter five of Bring Them to Their Knees . ''She gets up early for some last-minute training before heading to the reaping square. When her name is chosen, she is relieved and somewhat proud. During the goodbyes, she has a fairly emotionless conversation with her mother and barely interacts with her father. When Mathem comes to say farewell, he admits that he has loved her for a long time and asks that she return his feelings. Roulla admits to him that she is homosexual and can never love him, to which he apologizes for not noticing how she felt. At the train station, Con Rossencourte (Roulla's district partner) tries to flirt with her. She is already in a terrible mood and really lays into him, reminding him that there can only be one Victor and that flirting with the competition is foolish. Chapter 17 highlights Roulla during the chariot rides. Con blackmails her into smiling for the crowd when the two of them are still in the stables, but she gets back at him by making her smile bloodthirsty and evil (to the Capitol's delight.) As the rides are going on, she describes the outfits of each tribute. She also notices that the District Six girl, Londyn Aureole, bears a striking resemblance to Yiri. Roulla is mentioned in Chapter 21, when Canicus Macaulay is recruiting Careers. Roulla tells him that she's in, causing him absolutely no problems. She and Jet are the only ones who have caused Canicus no problems (as of now.) She also mentions that Con and Admire are less than happy with Canicus being their leader, in an attempt to make things easier for him. In Chapter 23 Roulla finds herself trapped on a roof with a drunken Admire Blanchard. She was coerced into buying Admire a few drinks, and remained on the roof with the drunken girl to make sure Admire didn't fall to her death. Con makes his way to the roof and has a conversation with Roulla, in which he attempts to befriend her. His attempts ultimately fail, as Roulla is not interested in any friendships during the Games. However, she agrees to be his acquaintance. Con then relieves Roulla of her position on the roof, and a greatful Roulla heads to bed. Other appearances have not yet been released. Death Whether or not Roulla will die is currently unknown. Physical Description Roulla has dull-gold hair that comes to her shoulders in waves. She has icy blue eyes and a smattering of light freckles across the bridge of her nose. She is tall and quite skinny, with bony shoulders. She is flat chested and does not have a feminine figure in the slightest. She is in no way beautiful, and can only be described as somewhat attractive. Personality Roulla is extremely apathetic, choosing to never show her inner emotions on her face. This is mostly a result of her mother's emotional training in anticipation to killing and other arena horrors. Roulla adheres strictly to certain social rules and values that she considers her guide to interactions. She is easily annoyed by people who are not polite, as she herself values politeness. She is not a talkative person and when she does speak it is with a formal air that she does not drop for anyone, including friends and family. Roulla possesses the ability to appear extremely dangerous and perhaps psychotic, as her mother thought that being deadly was a good angle for her. She is in no way psychotic or blood-thirsty, but she is excellent at pretending to be. On the inside, Roulla is confused and desperately wants friends and companions, people who understand her and don't judge or hate her for who she is. She is tired of games and wants to stop playing them, but she knows that she cannot and she will keep on running forward until she burns away her feet. In this way, she is an extremely determined individual. Family Roulla's mother, Aya Saney, is desperate to win. Her own father forbade her to train for the Hunger Games, and so she channeled her need for victory onto her daughter. Aya is extremely determined and quite cold, as she doesn't care for her daughter, but cares a lot about her daughter's ability to win. She is outwardly airy and flighty, but on the inside her heart is made of steel. Grey Saney, Roulla's father, is a quiet man who has basically been broken down by Aya. He loves Roulla and cares deeply for her, but if his wife wants her to go the Hunger Games he won't resist. He has a subtle sense of humor and constantly seems gruff, although he is quite gentle and wouldn't harm a fly. Relationships Aya Saney Roulla does everything her mother asks her to do. Roulla does not really love her mother, and is aware that her mother does not really love her. She feels no resentment towards her mother because of the intense training, but finds it slightly saddening that even if she wins, she isn't winning for herself. The two are only close in a trainer-trainee bond. Roulla trusts her mother to help her win, and Aya trusts Roulla to win. Beyond that, the two barely know each other. Grey Saney Despite the fact that Grey is Roulla's father, the two cannot be considered in any way close. Roulla harbors an affection for the man. Certainly she loves him more than Aya. Still, she doesn't know him and is aware of that fact. Even though they aren't a great pair, Grey cares for his daughter. He worries about her coldness and her darkness and wishes that he had managed to save her from being forced into such a life by his wife. Grey is also the first and (currently) only person to guess that Roulla is a lesbian. He figured it out after he noticed the way she glowed after she spent time with Yiri. He pities her in that regard, knowing that her finding love is unlikely. Yiri Rawkes Yiri and Roulla were extremely close before Roulla kissed Yiri. Yiri was a mild, sweet girl who really wanted to break Roulla's shell and open her up to the world. Yiri was the only person Roulla was totally open with. Yiri was not in love with Roulla and had no idea that Roulla was falling for her. Yiri cared about Roulla as if they were sisters, and felt betrayed and horrified when Roulla kissed her. To Yiri, it was like being kissed by a sister. The first and last time Yiri was harsh with Roulla was when she broke off their friendship. Mathem Tera Despite the fact that Mathem has a knack for annoying Roulla, the two became best friends not long after Yiri vanished from Roulla's life. Mathem is like a sweet puppy who you can kick as many times as you want and who will still return to you. Roulla cares for Mathem a lot and has no desire to hurt him, but is aware that she cannot love him the way he wants her to. Mathem, on the other hand, is convinced that Roulla just needs some convincing. Despite her ultimate rejection of him, Mathem finds that he still cares deeply for her. Roulla is his best friend and always will be. Con Rossencourte Roulla considers Con something of a liability. The first time they met, Con tried to wriggle his way onto her good side by flirting, and that didn't make her happy. Con seems determined to be more than just allies, and that makes Roulla uncomfortable. Still, his incessant pleading finally breaks her, and she does agree to be more open towards a potential friendship. Roulla doesn't find him trustworhy, but she is intrigued by him and would like to learn more about his motivations, given the opportunity. On the contrary, Con only wants Roulla as a back-up plan and doesn't really care about her feelings at all. Canicus Macaulay Roulla has great respect for the Career leader. Canicus has the responsibility of making sure ''one ''of them wins on his shoulders, and Roulla doesn't envy him that. Are they friends? No. Does she ever plan on making him her friend? Certainly not. Regardless, she understands that she will have to trust Canicus with her life, and is working on strengthening that trust. She understands that he is a dangerous individual and doesn't want to get on his bad side, so she attempts to avoid wasting his time as much as possible (Canicus appreciates this sentiment.) She also knows that later in the Games he will become less safe to be around, and she understands that at some inevitable point she will have to stop trusting and respecting him. She is fairly sure it won't be difficult to manage. Admire Blanchard Roulla already senses trouble with the District One female. Admire's promiscuous ways ''do ''affect Roulla, however much she tries to hide it. Roulla is in no way in love with Admire (she doesn't even like her.) However, Admire's looks are not to be downplayed and Roulla harbors a physical attraction towards Miss Blanchard. She also finds it difficult to escape from Admire (especially a drunken Admire) and feels slightly responsible for her ally's well-being. Beyond that, there is no lost love between the two and neither particularly care for the other. Indeed, Admire is known to find Roulla a boring prude. Trivia *Creepily enough, Jayfish named Roulla after a girl who was on her debate team. The girl had the gmail name "Loullyana Saney" and Jay corrupted it. Why? She thought it sounded cool. *Roulla is the only known homosexual tribute in both Tears of Blood and ''Bring Them to Their Knees. *Roulla's token is the ring Mathem gave to her when he was trying to ask her out. Despite her mother's warning that rings would lose her potential sponsors, Roulla's loyalty to her friend convinced her to take the ring. This is the first incidence of complete rebellion against her mother's wishes. *Roulla harbors a weakness towards people with the same mannerisms or characteristics as Yiri. *As pointed out by reviewer pipevine swallowtail, both Relk Stein and Roulla, creations of Jayfish, eat extremely quickly. Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:First Quarter Quell Category:25 Hunger Games Category:Careers